Nexus
by bushikame
Summary: This is a story totally seperate from Guardian Angel. While 2 friends meet up in the Big Apple, it looks like they have a new agenda...in a different dimension. What will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

**NEXUS PART 1**

**By: Melinda**

**11/27/05**

She sighed deeply. Sitting in the train station, waiting for her friend to arrive her thoughts drifted. She was happy her associate was coming to visit her, but she was almost disappointed she didn't have more to show Melinda. Mel and her had been friends for a few years and Melinda's one dream had always been to live in New York City. Yet somehow, she, Lea had ended up there instead. It had almost been by accident. Her work had offered her a promotion and a transfer and it had been to the city. She had hesitated. Urban life at times did not suit her, but a change sounded so wonderful, she could hardly turn it down.

Yet sometimes she felt like she had nothing at all to show for it. Her life in the city, which she had always pictured, to be exciting and adventurous was at times even more plain and boring then her life back in her rustic hometown had been. Yes there was more to do here, but she seemed to find herself simply becoming more of a loner. She didn't get along with the fast paced people of this world. She longed for something more.

She glanced at the time, brushing strands of hair from her eyes. She wanted something; she felt her life lacked and much to her displeasure she couldn't place what was missing. What her very soul at times seemed to cry for. She sighed again.

"Lea?" Her eyes lifted and a genuine smile crossed her face. Melinda was walking across the station towards her, dragging her baggage behind her. She stood, nearly leaping to her toes out of pure excitement to see her friend. It felt like eons sense they had last seen each other.  
"How was your trip?" Lea closed the space between Mel and herself quickly, giving her friend a small hug. She watched Melinda make a face and she giggled.

"I was stuck next to the MOST annoying guy on the train. He wouldn't leave me alone and to add insult to injury, he smelled funny." Mel groaned, rolling her eyes. Her expression just made Lea laugh harder in spite of her friend.

"Well its done now and you can enjoy the rest of the city in peace." She shook her head, her vision glancing down to Melinda's shoulder bag. "Hey Sis is that yours?" She was surprised by an odd looking object hanging from one of the front zippers. It almost appeared like a charm. It was bright red and had a somewhat oriental appearance. What caught Lea's attention was a jewel in the middle of it; it almost seemed to give off a pulsing glow.

"Huh?" Melinda looked down following her gaze. "Gah! No!" She tugs on the medallion pulling it off her bag. "This was on that creepy guys stuff, somehow when I was pushing to get off it must have attached." Melinda moved as if to toss it away.

"Wait Mel!" Lea reached out swiftly, grasping her friend's hand. Melinda looked at her surprised. "Don't just throw it out. It looks valuable. Well at least the stone in the center does. Do you think we should turn it in somewhere?" She peered closer to examine it.

"I guess we could, even though that seems like a lot of work to help someone who I doubt is even going to look for it." Melinda frowned kind of rolling her eyes. Lea stood nearly transfixed by the object in her gaze. Something warm ran up her spine and she shivered.

"I think we should keep it." Her tone was odd and Melinda stopped fussing to turn and stare at her friend.

"Are you alright Lea, you seem kind of possessed." Mel raised a brow at her friend's rather intense expression.

"I don't know, I just feel like somehow this is important. That we were destined to find this charm." Melinda's expression became even more concerned.

"Sis you sure your alright. Maybe we should take this to a security counter." She pulled the medallion away from Lea's gaze.

"No Sis, please can't we keep it! I just know we should!" She pleaded with her friend. Melinda frowned. Lea was always the level headed of the two of them. She simply wasn't used to her acting like this, so impulsive.

"Well I guess, but I am going to hold on to it." She slipped the charm into her jacket pocket. "It just seems safer to me that way." Lea seemed pleased by this. Inside her heart was racing and she wasn't even sure why. She had never felt like this before. Just something about that stone pulled to her, almost like it had a voice and she could hear its call.

"So are we going to get out of here?" Melinda's voice still sounded troubled. She wasn't certain what was going on with her friend but she had never seen her this out of sorts about something so unimportant.

"Yeah! I figured we could drop your stuff off at my place then go grab something to eat?" With the medallion out of sight Lea seemed to calm and become more of her normal self. She still felt odd, but decided she was acting silly and tried to push it away.

"Sounds great Sis! I can't wait a whole week in New York City. It's like a dream! I am so happy you invited me to come. Your too awesome!" Melinda just about glowed as the two girls walked out of the station and Lea went to hail a cab.

"Its nothing Mel. You don't have to say that. I am just happy you could get the time off to come down. It will be nice to have someone to take around and show everything to." Lea felt a familiar tug at her heart. She was very pleased to have her friend visit. She had been so lonely the last few weeks.

The two girls got a cab and helping Melinda with her bag Lea hopped inside. She turned before closing the door and paused. Maybe it was her imagination but she felt like something was watching them. Whatever it was it felt powerful. She shook her feelings off and shut the door, wondering if maybe she was losing it.

"Wow Sis that restaurant was outstanding." The two girls were taking a short cut through a small park back to Lea's apartment. It was just getting dark and with the lights from the city, the trees seemed to glow around them.

"Yeah I discovered it by chance a few weeks ago. I order from there all the time, great, cheap food is hard to come by." Lea had her hands in her jacket pockets, she was watching ahead of them thoughtful.

Her and Mel had been making a lot of small talk at the restaurant and Lea could tell her friend was trying to avoid the subject of the charm. She wasn't sure what it was about it that drew her too it, but the feeling had been so strong. Maybe she really was losing her mind.  
"Earth to Lea?" Mel was chuckling as she called to her friend. "The path goes two ways, which do we turn?" Lea was drawn back to reality and smirked, feeling foolish for allowing her mind to wander so much.

"Sorry Sis, we are turning left…" Lea paused in her step, it was that feeling of being watched again, only this time it was so strong it was almost choking her. "Melinda?" Lea started to turn and had to stifle a scream.

Floating behind them was a being that almost appeared human. It seemed male; in brightly colored clothes that looked like they belonged to a member of an Imperial Japanese court. Next to her Lea witnessed her friend also turn and start. Both of them stared drop mouthed at the figure.

"Chosen beings, I have been sent by my Lord Daimyo. The time has come for me to retrieve you for your appearance at our games." The thing continued floating staring the two girls with a calm almost indifferent expression. Lea and Melinda exchanged completely shocked looks.

"Chosen… come again?" Lea spoke first. She was trying to assess how the creature in front of them was maintaining his position in the air.

"Yes, you two are the chosen, you bear the marker of the Witnesses. Attendees chosen from each plane to represent your dimension in the Battle Nexus. People from your realm are fighting which means someone much witness the bouts for it to be deemed fair." The being floated talking in a non-chalant way. "I the Kyoji have been sent to summon you both."

Silence, both Melinda and Lea were struck speechless. Neither knew what to say or do. The Kyoji stared at them, waiting for some sort of reaction. When none was issued he continued.

"Hopefully you are both prepared as I was sent to collect all Witnesses at this time." The being pulled out something that almost looked like a paddle with string attached and little balls at the ends of the strings. It was then Melinda found her voice.

"What do you mean prepared, Witnesses, and marks? How can you tell us we are suppose to do this when we don't even know what you are talking about?" Her fists clenched, beside her Lea stood up taller, some of her own fear melting away.

"You carry the mark in your left pocket there, that means you two are Witnesses and are to be brought before my Lord Daimyo for the Big Brawl." He lifted his paddle, still calmly floating.

"Left pocket?" Lea's face turned pale. "Mel, the charm from earlier, which pocket is it in?" Sudden guilt hit her. She had caused her friend to save the item that may now be there undoing.  
Melinda reached into her left pocket and held the medallion out for Lea to see, only now the jewel in the center was glowing fiercely, her expression fell. "This is what you mean isn't it?" Melinda's voice was soft.

"That is the marker of the Witness, now please prepare, travel may be a bit rough." The Kyoji started to spin his paddle in his hands, chanting lightly.

"WAIT!" Lea called out! "This is a mistake! We weren't meant to have this charm, we found it! You have the wrong…" She never finished her desperate plea. The water beneath the two girls rose around them, they both screamed as they were sucked into a puddle at their feet and disappeared.

As their usually world almost seemed to dissolve around them a new dimension slowly melted into view. Lea lost her balance as they found firm ground again and with a soft thud fell on her rump. Looking around she groaned as pain shot up her spin.  
Melinda looked as wide eyed as she did. Where they were was most defiantly NOT New York City any longer. Within seconds the Kyoji also appeared and still floating looked down the two girls, gliding nearer it peered at Lea.

"Were you injured during your travel?" Lea flushed quickly pushing herself off the ground feeling foolish for appearing so obviously weak.

"No, I just got a little dizzy. Where did you bring us?" She wrapped her arms around herself, gazing at Melinda with worry.

"I told you I was going to bring you to the Battle Nexus, you are to witness the Big Brawl." The Kyoji's voice was plain, as if he was speaking to children.

"Yeah, but none of that means anything to us. We don't know where this Nexus thing is or what this game you keep telling us is all about. I mean you might as well be speaking gibberish!" Melinda's temper flared, as she felt slightly fearful. The eerie calm of this being was really starting to grate on her already frazzled nerves.

"Dear Ladies, I am most apologetic if my servant has done a poor job in explaining your position to you, perhaps I could do better?" Both girls turned to the sound of a strange male voice. Approaching behind them was a young man, most likely somewhere in his twenties with long red hair tied in a high ponytail. His clothes were old fashioned and he wore double katana's strapped to his back. Across his face, hiding all his features but his eyes was a mask, wearing it; it almost made him look like a monster.

"So this is YOUR servant? So does that mean you're the reason we were brought here?" While Lea was still holding her tongue assessing the situation Melinda dove head long into it. Mel was feeling fearful and she didn't like it. She wanted answers. This whole situation just seemed a bit to crazy too her.

"Yes the Kyoji serves both myself and my Father. That does not mean we are the reason you were brought to our home. The reason you were brought here was because you bare the mark of one that is meant to witness the games. You two choose to come here." The young man's voice stayed even, clam, but somewhere in his tone Lea could hear him holding back his real emotions. She considered him as he spoke to them. She wasn't certain what to make if his words and the fact he hid his expression made him even harder to understand.

"That was what we tried to explain to your servant Sir…" Lea spoke up, uncertain how to address him. "We came across the charm by accident. It wasn't meant for the two of us." The man across from them seemed to consider this for a moment.

"But that makes no sense, because you see, it reacted to both of your presences, which means it was meant to find you. The both of you must just be special." Lea watched his eyes linger on Melinda as he spoke and she shifted uncertain how she felt about this mans attention to her best friend.

"Yes well, we can't stay here. We will have people looking for us back home. We have obligations." Lea suddenly felt like she was talking to deaf ears. The man and Melinda were smiling at one another. Both seemed fairly unconcerned with her complaints. She sighed slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps it would be best if you breeched this subject with my Lord Daimyo himself. He would have the final say on the matter either way." Lea had nearly forgotten the Kyoji and turned as it spoke. She saw Melinda give her a hopeful look and she shrugged.

"Fine, yes please take us to him." 

"It would be my pleasure to escort the two of you. Please call me Ve-sama." The young man bowed. "I take great pride in serving my father." Lea looked at him slightly puzzled by his tone.

"I would really like that." Melinda seemed to have not caught it; she just smiled widely at the man who was now offering her his arm.

They both turned to look at Lea, awaiting her respond. "I would rather like to speak to your father, so yes please take us."

13


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXUS PART 2**

**By: Melinda**

**11/27/05**

Her blue eyes scanned the area around her as her heart skipped some as she walked along the pathway with him so close to her. Melinda didn't know what appealed to her the most…the new place that her and her friend Lea found themselves in or the strange male that was guided them along. She wasn't quite sure yet where she was at, except for the fact that it was in fact some different dimension parallel to their own that hosted some tournament called the Battle Nexus. Everything seemed so peaceful as if she was back in time in Feudal times. The air seemed so clear, not a sound of a car or plane nearby. The only thing that could be heard was the distant sound of a waterfall. The sky was a light shade of lavender and pink, which made the place more beautiful to her. Melinda was still a bit scared from the shook that she had when she first arrived here in the Nexus, but soon she found herself to be comforted. Was she truly meant to be here like the strange figured named Kyoji told her and Lea? Mel found herself start to ponder as she started to recall the conversation that they first had….her eyes soften and she frowned.

Earlier that morning, Mel had arrived on the 10am train at Grand Central Station. She was already a nervous wreck for finally seeing her friend after so many months. It seemed like they hardly could see each other throughout the years due to their locations. Lea had got Mel's dream job of finding a career in New York City. For years Mel was dying to try to get a job in the Big Apple, but to no avail, she got a job at a local Insurance corporation of being a computer analyst. She spent her days on the phone with clients, helping them with their numerous computer problems. She felt like such a big nerd inside. She had looked forward to seeing her best friend, who was practically like her sister, the entire year and finally she got the chance. Everything seemed to be going fine until Lea saw the weird charm that was attached to Mel's bag. A charm that Melinda had no recollection of how she obtained it. It just sort of appeared….soon she found just how important that charm was. Her and Lea were met by a weird transparent figure that seemed to have the ability to levitate called the Kyoji. It started to tell them how they were chose to be some sort of witnesses for an upcoming tournament called the Battle Nexus…a tournament they had never heard of. If that wasn't scary enough, they soon found themselves in a weird dimension where the tournament was supposedly held. Melinda bit her lip as she pondered over the day's past events and then remembered what the young male she was walking with had told her…"But that makes no sense, because you see, it reacted to both of your presences, which means it was meant to find you. The both of you must just be special." Melinda's eyes soften and she shyly glanced up at the young male walking with her. He was around his mid twenties in what appeared to be traditional Feudal clothes. He had long flowing hair that was held up in a pony tail with pointy goblin like ears; his eyes were a bright green and he had on some sort of goblin like red mask. Melinda couldn't really see his face, but something about his voice and the way he was looking at her, charmed her. He went by the name of Ve-Sama and claimed to be the Daimyo's son. Supposedly his father, the Daimyo, was the one in charge of holding the Battle Nexus tournament. Melinda's friend, Lea, was still very annoyed on her frustration about not knowing exactly what was going on. Nothing to her was making sense and it wasn't really making all that sense to Mel as well. Ve-Sama had agreed to escort them to his father where he assured them would explain things better.

Soon a structure started to appear. Melinda's eyes went wide as she looked upon it. She stopped in her tracks, Lea did as well. Both of their eyes became wide as they stared at the glorious sight. There ahead of them was a structure shaped like a Feudal Japanese Castle. In front of was a large circular arena and behind it was a huge waterfall. All around it were tiny little shops that looked like an open air market and Feudal homes. "This is our home…" Ve-Sama finally spoke. "Where the tournament is held…"

"It's beautiful…" Lea replied in awe. Mel looked over at her, smiled and nodded. She noticed that Kyoji had continued onto the castle.

"Let us continue." Ve-Sama started to continue on and Melinda followed him, her hand still around his arm. For some reason she liked being this close to him. She hardly knew who this guy was, but she felt strangely drawn to him.

Ve-Sama led them through the giant arena that was in front of the castle. All around the castle were banners with Oriental writing on them. "Soon this place will be filled with others just like yourself to observe the tournament and of course the fighters. After they pass the qualifying rounds, they enter the tournament. Believe me, it is quite a spectacle to see."

"So do you fight?" Melinda asked as she looked up at him.

"No, I help my father with the ceremonies for when I will resume his position when that task is passed onto me…" Ve-Sama's eyes started to linger upwards some as he turned his focus away from Melinda…his voice stopped as if he was deep in thought of something. Then he looked back down at her, eyes appearing as if he was smiling at her. "Would you like to see me compete?"

Melinda felt her face start to blush; she didn't reply back but grew quiet. Ve-Sama moved his arm gently away from her and motioned to the steps that led up to the large Keep of the castle. "My father is expecting you." He motioned for them to follow him up the stairway.

Lea walked up close to her friend's side and glanced over at her as she watched him walk up the stairs to where his father was. "You OKAY sis?" She smirked at Mel teasingly.  
Melinda playfully nudged her and started to walk up the stairs with her friend.  
Soon later they entered the large Keep of the Castle. There inside Ve-Sama waited with a soft smile, this time his mask was off. Melinda felt her heart skip a beat as she finally saw the man's face from his mask and looked away shyly. She then focused her eyes on the older man in front of her. He was much taller around the height of 7' and also had on Feudal tradition like clothes. His hair was long as well but completely down and it was white…he also had a white beard and mustache as well….his beard blended down with his hair. He also had goblin like ears. His eyes were soft and had a glow by a warm heart. "This is my father, the Daimyo." Ve-Sama motioned to him.   
The Daimyo stood up from his throne chair and walked towards them. "It is an honor to finally meet you both…I am glad to have 2 witnesses from the dimension, 3rd Earth, and to be female as well." He bowed to them. Melinda's eyes went wide as he spoke and looked over at Lea, confused on what to do.

Lea looked kind of unsure as well but then returned the Daimyo's soft smile and bowed down back to him. "It is an honor to meet you as well." Melinda bowed quickly as well, hoping not to show any disrespect.

"I bet you 2 have been looking forward to this event for some time." Daimyo spoke as he looked back up at them. Then he noticed their puzzled expressions. "Is something the matter?"

Melinda, still trying to regurgitate what was being said, blurted out, "3rd Earth? You mean we have different dimensions?"

"Why yes of course. There are multiple dimensions…an infinite number. We are in between dimensions." Daimyo replied softly.

"Forgive me for asking…but I am not quite sure WHY we are here though. We had no idea about this place…I really think you got the wrong people…" Lea replied almost kind of sadly.

Daimyo studied her a moment and then glanced over at Kyoji, who was floating nearby. "They had the mark, your highness." Kyoji replied.

"But it wasn't really given to us…" Mel answered sadly. "We sort of stumbled upon it."  
"Things happen for a reason…you were chosen for this, however if you do not wish to be part of this tournament, I will not force it on you. I will have the Kyoji return you back home if that is what will suit you." The Daimyo replied, his voice showing no anger at all. It was still soft.

Melinda frowned some as she listened to the Daimyo's words; she glanced over at her friend, who still seemed kind of hesitant on what to answer. Mel then let her eyes linger over at Ve-Sama. The Daimyo caught her glance and looked over at his son and then back at them. He smiled warmly. "Perhaps if you had a little bit more time here…my son would be happy to guide you around our castle and show you where you would be staying if you deem it to be acceptable."

Mel glanced over at her friend. Lea smiled back at her friend and then replied, "We will stay."

"Then it is settled." He motioned for his son to walk over towards them. "I have honored guests arriving soon…some of them arrive for the feast that I have in the Great Hall this evening, while the others arrive tomorrow for the qualifying rounds. Kyoji, when is Miyamoto Usagi and Splinter-san arriving?"

Kyoji floated beside the Daimyo and took out a scroll. His expressionless mask peered down at the scroll. "Miyamoto Usagi of 2nd Earth will arrive this evening for the feast and it looks like Splinter-san will arrive tomorrow for his qualifying match with Zhen."  
"Excellent," Daimyo answered and then looked over at his son. "It would be great to see my friend Splinter once again."

Ve-Sama bowed politely to Lea and Melinda. "Allow me to escort you to where you will be staying."

The castle was enormous was countless halls with ancient murals and statues. It seemed almost like they were in Ancient Japan. "This is all too weird, sis…" Melinda giggled as she looked around. "It feels like we went back in time…"

"Maybe we'll get to run into some Samurai or Ninja…" Lea smirked back at her friend.  
"So how come everything does look like Ancient Japan?" Melinda asked out loud, towards Ve-Sama.

"Centuries ago, we visited your dimension and influenced your culture so to speak. Course most of the people in your dimension took us to be Tengu." Ve-Sama replied as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Melinda grew puzzled and glanced over at Lea and whispered, "Sis…what's a Tengu?" Afraid to ask in embarrassment for not knowing.

"A goblin…" Lea whispered back and smiled at her friend.

"A lot of what you know of your past culture as you may call it is similar all around us here. I am trained in ninjitsu myself."

Melinda blinked at him. "You're a ninja?"

"Yes. I am training to become one of the best." He paused at a door. "Here is your room." Ve-Sama opened the door to a huge room with 2 double size beds both of the feudal style. The place had a large window with a dark red curtain that draped down in front of it all the way to the floor, which made the room kind of dark.

Both of the girls' eyes went wide as they saw the room.

"This is our room….?" Lea asked.

"Can we afford this?" Melinda commented as well.

"Does it not please you?" Ve-Sama asked them, confused by their reaction.

"No no…it's wonderful. It's just way too much." Lea replied, still in shock.

"As my father and I both stated…it is an honor to have you here. The Kyoji will be here momentarily to help you with new wardrobe."

Lea walked on inside the room and started to make her way over to the window to look out. "I hope that you 2 will attend my father's feast tonight…it would be a great pleasure…and honor to escort you, Melinda…" Ve-Sama's green eyes looked at her.   
"H-how did you know my name?" Melinda asked, almost in shocked.

"The Kyoji already had your names registered. You were meant to be here…" Ve-Sama replied coolly.

"Oh…" Melinda turned slightly red and then giggled kind of nervously. "Uh, sure you could…" She started to tense up, growing very shy. She couldn't find the right words to respond to him.

Ve-Sama smiled back at her. "Good. I will see you later this evening…" He took her hand and kissed it lightly before turning swiftly and walking out of the door, leaving Melinda standing there, blinking, confused once again by the day's past events.

13


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXUS PART 3**

**By: Melinda**

**11/27/05**

Lea watched Melinda interact with the Tengu in the doorway before he turned to leave. She was curious as she saw Mel color and smirked. Her friend rarely showed interest in members of the opposite sex. They had both over time had troubles with past relationships and tended to be overly cautious around boys, but maybe people in this other universe were different? Maybe they could be trusted a little more?

"Wow…" Melinda's voice was soft and Lea couldn't help but giggle. The taller girl turned at the sound he her friend's merriment and scolded her with her expression. "What's so funny?"

"You." Lea's answer was simply; she continued to smirk at Mel as her friend crossed the room to their beds. Lea witnessed Melinda roll her eyes at her. "You like him don't you?"

"No I don't!" Mel turned swiftly; coloring an even darker shade of red, disbelieving her associate would be so blatant. "He just very gentlemanly, I'm not used to that." Mel's tone was defensive.

"You can't fool me, you were nearly drooling over him!" Lea's giggle started to turn into laughter at the expression on her friends face.

"I was not!" Still Melinda protested. "I was just trying to show him that we are grateful for his and his father's hospitality." Flopping down to sit on her bed, Mel glared at Lea, pouting.

"Whatever Sis… I won't argue with you. I just know what I see." Chuckling lightly Lea crossed the room and pulled back the heavy drapes peering out the window at the grounds below. It seemed like a rather normal courtyard, she could see all manner of odd looking bringing milling about, a lot of them seemed to be heading in one direction. Some with wagons full of items and she had to wonder if maybe there was a market near by. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sign that caused her face to light up.

ONSEN. Lea nearly squealed. "Sis they have hot springs here!" She suddenly felt very sweaty and dirty in the clothes she was wearing. "I want to go to the bathhouse!" Turning a smile spread across her face Lea saw that Melinda was not paying attention her. She pouted. "Melinda?"

Mel had a kind of dreamy look on her face, pausing in her thought her eyes rose at the sound of her name. "Sorry Lea, did you say something?"

It was now Lea's turn to roll her eyes. "Listen Mel, I know I am suppose to wait for this Kyoji guy, but could you possibly just get our clothes from him? I kind of want to get cleaned up, it been a long day. Unless do you want to go too?" Lea shut the drapes behind her, waiting to hear her friends reply.  
Melinda shook her head. "I think I'll just wait here. I'm not really in the mood to explore yet, but your welcome to go Sis." She paused. "I just kind of have a lot of stuff I would like to think about."

Lea nodded. "That's fine, I shouldn't be too long, and I would just love to get clean." Lea crossed the room stopping in front of Mel. "You sure you'll be alright alone Sis?" She didn't want to leave her friend if she needed her for anything.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just need a little time to clear my head." Melinda fell over backwards, laying and staring at the ceiling. Lea figured she would be kind and obey her friend's wishes and give her a little private time. As silently as she could Lea slipped from the room and out to the hallway.

Lea stopped as she entered the onsen and looked around her. It was fairly slow; the only person in sight was an older looking female creature at the counter. She was a soft brown color and sort of looked like a humanoid deer. Lea stepped forward feeling a little out of place she cleared her throat.  
"Oh." The Hostess smiled. "You must be one of the honored guests, please come in you are welcome here." The deer creature rose and gestured for Lea to step out of the entrance doorway. Lea crossed the room still looking around her.

"Would it be alright if I cleaned myself then used the bath please?" She knew she sounded a little too timid, but she was afraid of unknowingly doing something wrong and offending someone. The Hostess just smiled at her.

"Of coarse child. Like I said you are an honored guest, you may do as you please." The deer woman bowed and gestured towards a room to the right. "If you enter here you will find the private ladies changing area and cleansing room. Then if you proceed through the large doors in the back and down the hallway to the right you find the private woman's bath. There are not many female visitors today so you should have it to yourself.

Lea returned the bow. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, please enjoy your time here with us." The Hostess rose her expression so kind it set Lea's mind at ease. With one smaller bow she exited towards the changing room.

After washing herself thoroughly, including her hair Lea wrapped a towel around her body and proceeded back to the woman's bath. Pushing open the door she was hit by the soothing heat of the water. She glanced around slightly surprised. She was indeed the only person there. Walking a few steps and feeling fairly secure she dropped her towel and stepped into the water. The heat felt great against her nude skin, it melted away every ounce of stress that was upon her. She tied her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head before walking a few steps deeper into the bath and seating herself. Even the rock beneath her felt unusually warm. Lea honestly felt like she was in heaven.

Time passed, Lea sat, leaning back slightly against the outer rim of the bath, her eyes closed. She had moved a little farther back, finding a better place to sit. It was strange being in the huge room alone. She was determined to bring Melinda back here with her. She really thought her friend could also use the stress release.

Drowsily she turned her head when she thought she heard a noise and nearly leapt up when she heard a voice. "Gennosuke, I don't think we are suppose to be here." The person's tone was annoyed. "I wish you wouldn't have tried to start an argument with the group at the other bath." The speaker sighed and she could hear bodies rustling around. Standing now she crept closer to the entrance some bushes obscuring it from her view that were by the side of the pool.

"I don't see why WE should have to bath with such vagrants anyway. We are Samurai, we deserve a little more respect." The second voice was deeper. The speaker snorting at the end of the speech. Lea wasn't certain what to do; she could hear them wading into the water now. 

"We are guests here Gen-chan, we cannot be acting so rude and bold all the…" The first speaker's speech fell short as he rounded the corner and came face to face with Lea. She was still standing, having been plotting an escape and there was no hiding the fact that unlike the two creatures walking towards her, she was not wearing a towel. The first speaker, a large, male humanoid rabbit's eye grew wide. He seemed unprepared for what to say. The second deeper voiced creature, Gennosuke, a large, humanoid rhino, nearly collided with him before too falling silent.

Lea screamed ducking back down into the water clutching her arms in front of her trying to hide her exposed body. "THIS IS THE WOMAN'S BATH YOU PERVERTS!" Her eyes squeezed shut tightly; she was half hoping the oddity of this event was just a dream.

"I… we are very sorry." It was the rabbits voice; she opened one eye a little and saw that both men now had their backs turned to her. "Please we are in the wrong, we beg your forgiveness and will not look while you take time to…cover yourself." She watched his ears twitch. Frowning she scrambling across the bath to her towel tossing it around herself quickly.

"We truly are sorry." She looked up to see the rabbit had turned so that only the side of his face was directed at her. She shifted, her eyes drifting over his toned, soft looking, fur covered body.

"That still doesn't explain WHY you are in the woman's bath." She pulled her covering tightly around herself.

Gennosuke snorted again. "This place has nothing labeled, how were we to know." He turned looking annoyed at her for putting up such a fuss. Lea frowned at him.

The rabbit stepped between them raising his hand to the rhino. "Gen-chan it's our fault, do not be rude." He turned, his full gaze falling onto Lea. She felt odd, mesmerized. "But as a warrior one can not help but admire the beauty that was presented today. Even if it was something I shouldn't have seen." Lea shivered slightly at his words, unable to piece together how to respond.

Gennosuke rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Usagi girl. He likes to hear himself speak." The rabbit glared at his friend. Lea couldn't help but giggle; the dynamics between the two men was charming. She was still slightly embarrassed but felt dwelling on the matter wouldn't accomplish much. Still that didn't mean she wanted to stay and be reminded of it.

"I will remember that Gennosuke sir, as of right now, I think I will take my leave of you both." She bowed slightly and saw a frown cross the rabbit samurai's face.

"We have not offended you have we Miss? We can leave, please don't let our blunder interrupt your time here." Next to Usagi the rhino started to protest, once more glares were exchanged between them.

"No its alright, I have been soaking for too long anyway, I am here with a friend and she will be looking for me." Lea stepped back slightly. She still felt drawn in by the gaze of the man across from her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. So powerful, yet gentle. He bowed slightly to her in return.

"May you at least grace me to know the name of the one I have obviously distressed this day?" Gennosuke had already started to walk away. Lea could tell he found the whole exchange between her and Usagi annoying.

"My name is Lea." Suddenly she felt shy. It was a feeling she wasn't completely used to.

"Are you here for the Battle Nexus Games Lea?" She simply nodded.

"I should be going Usagi, Sir, my friend will be looking for me." Once again she bowed feeling her face growing warmer.

"Please its just Usagi, there is no reason to be formal. I am but a mere ronin after all. Hopefully I will see you again Lea. I am competing in the games so I will be here for a bit longer." She could tell he was studying her. It almost unnerved her; she wondered what he could read from her poster and movements. "Once again, I apologize for any inconvenience Gen-chan and I have caused you."

Lea shrugged it off. "It was nice meeting you, even if it was under odd circumstances. I am certain I will see you again." Turning quickly on her heel Lea walked away through the water as briskly as she could. She didn't look back. A knot having formed in her stomach.

She dressed quickly stepping into the open air outside the onsen and sighed hard. She still wasn't completely sure what had just occurred to her. First she had bee horrified to be exposed to strange men, but the rabbit had been so charming. Then she chided herself. How could she find a creature that was obviously very not human and very much an animal, charming? It seemed like it should be wrong to her.

Yet still, something about his gaze. She wondered if that was what a true warrior looked like. Lea had studied Kung Fu for a while and loved martial arts and samurai films and always found herself slightly disappointed that there didn't seem to be any true swordsmen out there. Like one read about that used to exist. Meeting Usagi caused her to wonder if he was like the many noble retainers she had seen and read about. In a way even as different as he was he fascinated her.

She pushed her thought aside. Even with her words to him, Lea was fairly certain herself and Usagi would not meet again. There simply was so many men here it was a bit overwhelming. She didn't see how it was possible that she could just happen to run into one certain fighter again. If nothing else this would save her from explaining to Melinda what happened. 

She neared the door to the room herself and her friends was sharing. She decided not to tell Melinda about her embarrassing episode knowing it would lead to far to much teasing. Also, she wasn't sure how to describe Usagi to her friend. So she thought it might just be easier to move on. Still there was something about his eyes that held her. She reached out and grasped the handle of her door lost in thought.

11


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXUS PART 4**

**By: Melinda**

**11/27/05**

Mel looked down at the 2 garments that lay before her on the bed. Moments earlier the Kyoji had brought them to her. They were lying there so perfectly, not one crease in them. Her fingers skimmed down the material, they were made out of silk and very soft. Something she wouldn't mind snuggling up against it. She furrowed her brow as she looked at them. There was NO way she was going to wear these. Melinda always hated to dress up and she wasn't about to start now. She sighed as she sat on the other side of the bed to wait for her friend, her blue eyes gazing over at the dresses. They resembled Japanese kimonos crossed with simple robes. They did tie around the front. One was a light blue color with white cherry blossom flowers imprinted on it, the other a soft purple with pink cherry blossom flowers. The dresses were pretty but Mel still was refusing to wear them. She turned her head when she heard the door to her room start to open. In walked her friend, Lea. Lea seemed a little different this time, but Mel wasn't sure what took place. "So those are our new outfits, sis?" Lea asked first as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah," Melinda replied, not really wanting to wear them. She sat there, waiting for her friend to change the conversation into what took place while she was gone, but it seemed to Melinda's luck that it wouldn't happen.

"So which one do you want, Mel?" Lea asked as she sat down on the bed, next to the dresses.

"Um, neither?" Melinda giggled some. "Dresses and Mel don't go great together."

"Aw, come on, sis. If you don't wear it…you won't get to go to the dinner tonight with that Tengu…" Lea replied in a teasingly manner.

Melinda felt the color pigments in her face start to change to red from her friend's remark, her eyes went wide and then she glared over at her friend in a defense.

About 2 hours later, Melinda was sitting on the bed in her new purple garment. She sighed as she sat there. She didn't like wearing dresses. She never felt any prettier in them than she did in normal clothes. Her eyes glanced over at her friend who was wearing her blue garment, and standing at the window. Both of their hair was pinned up by 2 jade sticks that Lea found. Amazingly despite how thick Mel's hair was, it was staying up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mel's heart begin to skip. She was so nervous on seeing him. Lea glanced over at her friend, see how petrified she was, and walked over to open the door, giggling some at her friend as she passed her. There at the door in the hallway, instead of Ve, was the Kyoji. He stood there hovering, thanks to the mask he wore, his expression never seem to change. "Forgive the interruption, but I am here to escort you down to the banquet."

Melinda's heart kind of sunk when she heard him talk. She got up from the bed and walked over towards where they were. "What happened to Ve-Sama?" She asked with disappointment.

"My apologies, he was caught up in a business affair and had me send for you. He will be waiting for you down in the Great Hall of the castle." His voice tone never changing to express any kind of regrets.

"Alright," Lea replied as she glanced over at her friend and then followed Kyoji as he floated down the hallway.

Moments later, Mel's and Lea's eyes widen as they entered the Great Hall of the castle. It appeared to be the largest room that both of them had ever seen! On the walls were murals that resembled Feudal Japan, and there rows upon rows of tables filled with plates of all kinds of food. At the tables sat numerous creatures, none of them looked human at all. Melinda's eyes went wide as she looked all at them. "Tell me I am dreaming, sis…" She said out loud to her friend. But her friend did not reply by the outstanding site.  
"Ah, there you are. My apologies for not being able to escort you myself. I had important business matters that I had to attend to," Ve-Sama said as he approached them. Melinda looked over and then smiled at him shyly. She could see his bright green eyes looking at her. "Those garments that the Kyoji selected fit you well. Truly it is a great honor to have 2 beautiful females at our tournament this year." Mel's eyes went wide from his words and she could feel her face turning red once more. She stepped some in behind her friend to try to hide her face from the embarrassment. "Come, my father is waiting for us." He motioned for them to follow with his hand and he turned and began to walk down between the rows of long tables towards the head table.

"We get to sit up there?" Lea asked almost in shocked, seeing a large, luxurious table at the front where the Daimyo was sitting. There were servants all around that table ready to serve.

"Of course. You are our special guests this year and you deserve only the best." Ve-Sama replied as he approached the table.

The Daimyo smiled softly as his green eyes looked over at them. He stood up from the table. "Aw, it appears the guests of honor have arrived. Please, my friends, make yourselves comfortable. The servants will get whatever you acquire."

Melinda stood by her friend, shyly, unable to speak. She had never been treating this well and wasn't too sure on what to say or how to act. She felt so royal. Ve-Sama walked over to a chair at the table and held it out for her, gesturing for Melinda to sit down. Mel smiled at him and went over and sat down in the chair. He then went over to offer Lea a seat as well.

"Father, please excuse me for a moment. I need to ask the Kyoji if anymore guests are expected to arrive this evening." Ve-Sama said. Then he turned to give a smile to Mel before turning and walking down the hall towards the other end. Melinda couldn't help but to have her eyes follow his movement, she sighed softly to herself.

The Daimyo smiled as he looked over from Lea to Melinda. "I see that my son has taken a liking to you. I am glad to see it…," the Daimyo spoke softly. Melinda's eyes went wide and she was almost caught off guard from his words. She felt herself smiling back at him before turning red once more, not even looking up at her friend. "Please, my friends, go ahead and eat." The Daimyo motioned as the servants brought them a plate with steak in a sauce that resembled Teriyaki and a bowl of rice.

Moments later while they were eating, Ve-Sama came back over and sat down to join them. Melinda felt herself growing nervous once as he sat there with her and she felt herself taking smaller bites of food, making sure she didn't get anything on her dress.   
"Gomen Nasi, Daimyo-sama, for the interruption," a soft voice spoke. Melinda looked up and saw a humanoid rabbit creature in a samurai like outfit. He was small around 5 feet if not smaller. She looked at him confused on who he was.

"Please it is alright, Usagi-san. What is the matter?" The Daimyo asked.

The young rabbit bowed and then approached the table this time closer towards Mel's friend. Confusedly, Melinda looked over at her friend and by her friend's face, it appeared that somehow she knew who he was. "Lea-san. I want to apologize for what took place earlier. It was rash and I hope I did not bring you any dishonor to the unfortunate event." Melinda blinked from his words and kept looking from the rabbit to her friend trying to figure out what was going on. Her friend sat there, unable to reply back, Melinda could tell that she was tense about something. "I will allow you to get back to your meal." Usagi bowed and then walked away from the table.

"I see that you have met, Usagi. He is a very honorable warrior. He is young but his swordsmanship is almost like a very experienced warrior. Usagi is a ronin, and I am very lucky to have him competing this year in the tournament," The Daimyo said after the rabbit left.

Melinda leaned in closer to whisper to her friend. "What was that about, sis?"

"Nothing," Lea whispered back. "I'll tell you later, Mel." Melinda could still tell that her friend was tense about something. "So if we are witnesses from Earth, Daimyo-sama, are there any competitors from our dimension?"

"You are witnesses from the 3rd Earth dimension and I believe we have just one this year. It is unfortunate that we just have one…but he is my great friend, Splinter-san. He is very wise and honorable. It is good to have him here. His master, Hamato Yoshi, was a champion of the Big Brawl many years ago. I have been hoping to ask Splinter-san if his sons would like to compete in the tournament if he deems it so."

Suddenly Melinda looked over and saw that Ve-Sama kind of looked uncomfortable with something. His jaw muscles were tight as if he was clenching his teeth. She wasn't too sure why…she looked away, trying not to stare, not wanting to bring attention to him.  
Ve-Sama rose up from the table. "This is a beautiful night, father, perhaps, if I may, take Melinda on a walk around the courtyard?" Melinda' eyes went wide and then she looked nervously at her friend.

Melinda then saw the Daimyo looking over at her. "If she wishes, you may."

"Uh…sure," Melinda replied, very nervous. She took Ve-Sama's hand and he led her out of the castle. She was too nervous to even looking back at her friend at the table.

Melinda remained quiet as she walked with the young Tengu around the courtyard. She was nervous being alone with him and she wasn't too sure if she say anything. He seemed upset about something. Course, all her life, she had always wanted to know what was going on with people when they seemed down about something. "Is everything alright….?"

"Yes, of course," Ve-Sama replied quickly. "I thought it would do some good to get some fresh air."

"Oh, okay…" Melinda said and then grew quiet again. "You know…t-this place is very beautiful, Ve-Sama. It's so peaceful. Very different from where I come from."

"Are you happy being here?"

"Yeah…except wearing this dress…" Melinda replied jokingly as she giggled some.

"Do you not like it?" Ve-Sama asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Oh I was just playing. Of course I do! I just not use to wearing something like this." Melinda giggled again, feeling embarrassed.

"You are very beautiful in it," Ve-Sama replied as he continued to walk once more.  
"Aw, thank you." Mel giggled as she followed him. Suddenly she tripped some on the end of her robe and stumbled some. Ve-Sama caught her some to keep her from falling completely to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am a klutz…" Melinda replied softly, feeling so stupid for almost falling like that. "Sorry…"

Suddenly she felt his warm lips press against hers as he took her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide by his sudden approach but allowed him to do so. She accepted his lips and pressed against them as well to return the kiss. Her heart was racing, something about him was strongly attracting her. Once he pulled away, she looked at him speechless, wondering what that was for.

"To cheer you up…" He smiled, Melinda couldn't help but to return the smile.  
"My lord, a moment…" a deep growling voice said as a large figure approached them. He was wearing a cloak and she couldn't see his face…his hands were covered by the long sleeves of his cloak and the only thing she could see was his glowing eyes.  
Ve-Sama turned to look at the figure. "What is it counselor?"

"I must speak with you….it is in regards to the tournament arrangements." The figure replied. Melinda stood there almost in fear…something about that figure was not right.  
"Very well," Ve-Sama replied and then he looked over at her. "Melinda, I must speak with him. Will you be alright getting back to your room?"

"Yes…of course." Melinda replied. She bowed slightly to him and then walked away towards the castle once more leaving Ve-Sama with the strange figure, her mind clouded by the day's events.

The next day, Melinda and Lea had started their morning off with a trip down to the baths that Lea had found yesterday. It was so relaxing to both of them. Lea never did bring up what happened between her and that ronin rabbit and Melinda never said anything about what happened between her and the Tengu on their walk. The past day's events was bogging Melinda's mind and the relaxing warm sensation of the water was easing her.   
Later on that morning after returning to their rooms from the baths, Melinda walked over to the window to look out into the courtyard. In the distance away from the castle were 2 figures. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that one of the figures was the Tengu. He was lying on the ground looking up helplessly at the other figure, which appeared to be some sort of giant turtle. Mel couldn't help but to let out a cry, "NO!" Without saying anything to her friend, she rushed out of the room and down the stairs out of the castle.  
She ran as fast as she could, approaching the 2 figures. She noticed that the Tengu had been knocked down to the ground, his swords laid away from him and the creature in front of him appeared to be a humanoid turtle wearing a blue bandana, a belt, some sort of fighting gear. He was armed with 2 katanas, one still it its sheath and the other in his hand. Melinda grabbed the Tengu's sword and ran and put herself in between him and the turtle. Her blue eyes glaring at the stranger. Her hand clenched tightly on the sword as she held out towards him threatingly. "Get away from him, you freak…."

14


End file.
